


Malfoy Trial

by RavenclawJackKline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hospitals, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawJackKline/pseuds/RavenclawJackKline
Summary: When Harry recives a letter he has to decide if he can testify on behalf of the malfoy's, after the trial can he find love where he didnt know it was, can he have peace and be free to live?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. The Testimony

Sunday May 20th 1998  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
My name is Narcissa Black Malfoy. I understand I possess no right to ask anything from you, but I beg you if you can, please testify on behalf of Draco the wednesday next at noon. His actions were forced by fear of Voldermort and loyalty to his father. I realize now that my son lied to Bellatrix and recognized you at our manor. My Draco is still just a lost boy who was forced into a war much like yourself I believe. I do not ask for anything for myself or my husband but please help my son however much you can.  
Sincerely, Narcissa Black Malfoy

Wednesday May 23rd 1998  
“What are you going to do Harry?”  
“I don't know Hermione. Draco did recognize me at the manor, I don't know why but he lied for me, and so did his mother”.  
“His mother didn't lie at the manor,” Ron complained.  
“No she lied to Voldermort himself, in the forbidden forest when he thought he killed me she was sent to check she asked me if Draco was alive and when I nodded yes she told him I was dead that's how i got away with faking it. What Hermione? Spit it out.”  
“It's just… Just because they each made one good decision does it erase all the bad ones?”  
“She's got a point mate”  
“We’ve all made bad decisions guys, besides I don't think either of them were loyal to voldemort, maybe to Lucius, but not voldemort.”  
“Okay Harry, whatever you want to do, let us know please. Come on Ron lets go.”  
“See ya Harry”  
“Bye Ron. Bye Hermione.”  
After Ron and Hermione left, Harry poured himself a firewhiskey to think. He could testify and they would probably just get a slap on the wrist. If he didnt they would probably be sent to spend the rest of their lives in azkaban. Draco didn't deserve that he made bad choices, but he didn't have very many options after Lucius got locked up the first although he supposed that was all his fault to, he also sufferd dearly in his own way. Narcissa loved or maybe still loves her husband but she loves her son abundantly more and that love might be the only reason she didn't flee as soon as Lucius was gone she wasn't going to leave her son alone with Voldemort. Lucius did deserve to spend the rest of his days in Azkaban, all he wanted was the glory and power. He thought once more about the way the light seemed to dim out in those shining silver eyes during sixth year, and he knew he owed at least two of the Malfoy family his life, and he would try to save theirs.

Friday May 25th 1998  
“Mr. Potter, it is my impression you wanted to talk to Narcissa Black Malfoy, that surely can't be correct, can it?”  
“That is correct, Minister I wish to speak with her today”.  
“Right we will arrange it down in the trial room in half an hour”.  
“I would prefer it was just me and her in an office Minster surely that would be easier”.  
“Ah...then we will be ready in ten minutes sir”. Nodding in departure.  
He wasn't sure how this meeting would go. She might be grateful to him or might be resentful. He got so lost in his thoughts he jumped when a ministry worker said they were ready for him. He followed the worker to a vacated small office door and took a deep breath before going in, he wasn't quite sure why he cared so much what Narcissa thought about him but he just couldn't shake the feeling of wanting her to like him, or at the very least not hate him.  
“Mr. Potter thank you for coming I assume you got my letter”  
“I did Mrs. Malfoy. I wished to talk to you in person to answer. I can't thank you and Draco enough for what you have done. I know that you did it for him, I also know he knew it was me at the manor and lied, although I don't know why he didn't tell Bellatrix. I am willing to testify to Draco saving me in the manor and you lying in the forbidden forest, but I'm afraid I can not testify on behalf of Lucius. He did what he did for glory and power even if he feared Voldemort, you did it for love and loyalty and Draco for fear and his love for his mother and pride for his father both things I wished to feel for my parents. Lucius deserves what comes to him. I don't believe you and Draco should share that fate there has been enough hate, prejudice, and pain from this war already. I hope you understand.”  
“As I said before, Draco is my priority, not myself or my husband. Thank you for saving my son more than once since he turned eleven as I hear it. You do not understand how much I owe you for this, I would suffer my husband's fate over and over as long as Draco is safe.”  
“ I know you would which is why I will testify for you as well. You may not realize it but you saved the whole world with one little word that night, as far as I am concerned this makes us even. I must get going now. I will see you next wednesday at noon Mrs. Malfoy.”  
“Thank you Mr. Potter.”

May 30th 1998  
He arrived at the ministry at 11 unable to stop thinking about how it would be the first time since Malfoy threw him a wand that he would see him. He supposed he would have to also point that out during his testimony today. He stepped into the lift and thought about the previous times he had been down to the courtroom. One seemed like it was a lifetime ago him being the one on trial and One seemed like it was years instead of a couple of months. All thoughts of anything disappeared when he stepped off the lift and his eyes locked with malfoy’s. His eyes changed so much over the last two years from the beginning of sixth year determined and prideful to when he looked desperately afraid to completely blank and lifeless to relieved and tried, but they never had quite returned to sparkling with mischief and dangerous glee, to matching the mirth and laughter in his voice before that changed too. After a moment Harry forced himself to break away looking to Narcissa who was watching them with a weird expression on her face and the ministry worker who looked scared half to death to be by the malfoys even if they were cuffed and wandless. He supposed he should ask someone how he was supposed to do this as he walked over the workers eyes widened in either surprise or fear although he's not sure which.  
“Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I'm testifying on behalf of the Malfoys today would you be able to tell me where I am supposed to be?”  
“Ah.. Y-Y-Yes Mr. Potter, all witnesses check-in over there and wait till they are called upon and can I just say what an honor it is to meet you.”  
“Um.. right an honor anyway thank you I must leave now.”  
He started to walk to the check in after nodding to Narcissa. He couldn't bring himself to look at Draco, afraid of whatever he might see in those eyes, afraid of what they might look like with shields up, no longer surprised to see him. Once he talked to the worker at the desk he sat down and lost himself in his thoughts, the Malfoys being led on their way past the dim hallway. He couldn't stop thinking about how Malfoy looked now, still skinnier and paler then before sixth year but not as bad as it had been a week ago. He couldn't help but wonder if Malfoy's eyes would ever light up before like they used to going into a challenge. He didn't know why he had been thinking about Malfoy so much since the war was over.He heard his name and stood not sure he was fully prepared to be in that courtroom again but going in anyway.  
He walked in to see the courtroom full of Ministry workers and reporters with a line of people all cuffed and faces blank like it had been trained into them to not show emotion. In the chair in the middle of the room sat Narcissa. Draco was at the front of the line watching everyone in the room.  
“Witness number 1 for Narcissa vs. The ministry Harry Potter. If I am reading this correctly Mr. Potter you intend to testify for the defendant…"  
"Yes sir I do."  
“Alright then Mr. Potter you may speak."  
“ I understand many of you may not know what I am here to testify to considering everyone that was there is now on trial or running. When I gave myself up to Voldemort he cursed me with Avada Kedavra and injured me. When I came back to consciousness Mrs. Malfoy was the one they sent to confirm I was dead. She knew i was alive and proceeded to tell Voldemort that it had worked and I was dead leading to me being able to fake it till we returned to Hogwarts and I could kill him."  
“Mr. Potter, what reason do you believe Mrs. Malfoy had for lying, surely she did not do it out of the goodness of her heart."  
"I don't believe she did. When she got to my body and realized I was alive she asked me one thing. She asked if her son Draco was alive. I nodded my head yes and she turned around and told Voldemort I was dead. I believe that her reason for lying was her trying to protect her son the best she could given the circumstances. It's the second time my life has been saved by the bond of mother and son".  
“Thank you Mr. Potter. We will now discuss.”  
The Minister put up silencing charms and started to speak to the council, while Harry looked toward Mrs. Malfoy who looked at him and gave him a small smile and a nod. She then turned and looked at her son who looked at her with desperate and scared eyes. She gave him a small smile and mouthed ‘It's okay, It's going to be fine my dragon’. The nickname confused Harry as he looked at his mother and nodded his head then looked at Harry and gave him a minute nod and returned his eyes to the ground. Harry looked toward the minister again who had started to lower his charms.  
“The council has come to a decision. Narcissa Black Malfoy you are hereby sentenced to 2 years of house arrest in a ministry approved home, 5 year limitation on your wand, a 5 year track of every spell you preform, along with 10 years probation after your house arrest is lifted, and you are not to consort with any known death eaters including your husband. Do you understand your sentence?”  
Harry felt dread spread through him as he realized Draco has the mark and she would not be able to talk to him or see him. Their relationship kept him alive and he could not let it be taken away now.  
“Sir may I pose a question?”  
“I...Um suppose you may Mr. Potter”  
“Thank you sir. Sir I don't know if you're aware but her son Draco carries the dark mark sir. Mrs. Malfoy would not be able to talk to or see her son, and I think we learned today that the bond they share keeps them good, and it saved my life I don't think we can take that away from them especially now...Sir”  
“Mmm...Very well Mrs. Malfoy you will not consort with any death eaters including your husband and excluding your son, does that work for you Mr. Potter?”  
“Um…Yes thank you very much sir.”  
“I understand the terms of my sentence minister. Thank you.”  
“Alright then case dismissed, next case Draco Malfoy vs. the ministry, You are also a witness in this case Mr. Potter?” “Yes Sir” “Then you will stay where you are, also Mrs. Malfoy you are welcome to stay considering the defendant is your son, would you like to?” “Yes Sir” “We will now start the trial. Mr. Malfoy you have been accused of being a known death eater, allowing and aiding the trespass of death eaters onto and off of Hogwarts grounds, associating with many counts of the capture and tourture of Garrick Ollivander, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Griphook the goblin, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. Now that you are aware of the charges you may defend yourself.”  
“I-I-Sir I have no defense. I do carry the dark mark. I did fix the vanishing cabinet used to transport death eaters to Hogwarts. I was there for the capture and torture of all of those people even if i did not do the tourtering I did not stop it either. I accept whatever sentence you give me minster.”  
“Are you sure you have no defence Mr. Malfoy?” “Yes Sir” “Then we call on witness number 1 in Draco Malfoy vs. the ministry. Harry Potter.”  
“Um..Thank you minister. Again I do not know how many of you know this so I shall start from the beginning. When me, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were on the run from Voldemort and the ministry we ran into some snatchers at one point and they were going to give us to the ministry for blood testing when the recognised Ron and Hermione and decided Voldemort was the better option. They did not recognise me because of a stinging curse Hermione cast on me before they caught us. They then took us to Malfoy Manor where Voldemort was running headquarters. When we arrived Bellatrix Lestrange worked out that I might have been Harry Potter. When she realized this she called upon Draco to identify if I was the real Harry Potter not wanting to face Voldemort if she wasted his time. When Draco tryed to identify me he knew it was me and lied and told Bellatrix that he couldn't be sure it was me. She then saw one of the snatchers had the sword of gryiffondor, believeing we had broken into her vault at grinotts she stupifyed all the snatchers and had me and Ron thrown into dungeon so she could torture Hermione on how we came about the sword. After we were thrown in the dungeon we could hear Hermione screaming and we realized that Ollivander, Luna, Dean, and Griphook were all in the cell with us. Dobby the house elf then apprated into the dungeons and we told him to take Ollivander, Luna, and Dean. Griphook had been taken to identify if the sword was real or a fake. When they left Peter Pettigrew came into the dungeons and Dobby incompactited him allowing me and Ron to go after Hermione. We sneaked upstairs till Bellatrix had used Cursio on Hermione and then we started attacking. Ron was the only one with a wand and Bellatrix threatened to slit Hermione's throat by then the stinging curse had worn off and they all knew I was Harry Potter. Then Lucius Malfoy was getting ready to signal Voldermort with his dark mark, when Dobby returned and unscrewed the Malfoys Chandelier light and let it drop on everyone. Bellatrix let go of Hermione to protect herself and me and Ron got to Hermione and Griphook ran to us. We were all standing together when they recovered and Dobby stole Bellatrix's wand while I took Draco's wand. Then we all grabbed onto Dobby and disapparated. Draco did two very important things that day. He didn't tell Bellatrix it was me allowing us to get thrown into the dungeons with the others and allowing Dobby to find and help us. He also gave me his wand to defend myself with. I didn't win the wand from him. I didn't have a wand if Draco truly wanted me to be defenseless he wouldn't have given me his wand. Thank you”  
“Mr. Potter it is also my understanding that during the battle of hogwarts after you came back from the dead so to speak that Draco Malfoy also gave you a wand then when you were defenseless against Voldermort by throwing it to you while you were running away and he was running toward the other side of the battle. Is that correct?”  
“That is Sir.”  
“The council will now make a decision.”  
Once again the minister put his charms up. Harry didn't know where the need to keep Draco safe came from, where his anger that Draco was so ready and willing to give up and provide no defense came from. He didn't miss the way Draco looked like he wanted to be punished, like he wanted to get worse then his mother did, like that was what he deserved. He also didn't miss the way he flinched anytime Hermione's name was said, the way it looked like he stopped breathing altogether when Harry said Cursio, they way he looked at Harry like he was some type of alien when he revealed that he knew Draco let go of his wand on purpose. Draco also tensed up when Harry mentioned Lucius, but he had been doing that since first year so that was nothing new. Harry started to pull himself out of his head when he saw the charms going down.  
“The council has made a decision. Draco Lucius Malfoy you have been sentenced to 5 years probation, 5 years of a track on your wand, in conjunction with other seventh year students at Hogwarts Academy you will return for an eighth year to finish your education you will be on house arrest till the start of next term, you will also be required to see a mind-healer 3 times a week or at the discretion of the mind-healer till the start of next term, at the time the mind-healer will make the quantity of visits required. Do you understand your sentence Mr. Malfoy?”  
“Um...Yes sir...so youre not sending me to azkaban?”  
“Azkaban is a place for horrible people who enjoy doing horrible things Mr. Malfoy. I do not believe that you are a horrible person or that you enjoy doing horrible things.”  
“Thank you sir”  
Harry watched as Draco got up wondering if Draco actually thought they would send him to Azkaban Harry would never let that happen. He really needed to find out where this protective streak for Malfoy came from before it became a problem. He nodded to the Minister and started to follow the Malfoys out of the courtroom.  
“Mrs. Malfoy, Malfoy”  
“Potter. Thank you for helping my mother” Draco was barely looking at him. His eyes scattering around.  
“Mr. Potter, thank you for doing this. I understand it could not have been easy, and thank you for saving my son even if it does not seem like he wanted you to.”  
“I meant everything I said in there you guys saved my life and the whole world. I guess I should be going. If you ever need help be sure to owl me. I'll see you when term starts Draco.”  
“Thank you Harry.”


	2. A Mother and Her Dragon

Draco couldn't even remember the last time he called potter Harry. He definitely hasn't done it in the past 2 years. The last time may have been the first day of first year at Hogwarts, but he couldn't deny how nice it sounded when Harry called him Draco he wasn't sure if Harry had ever called him Draco. He started to wonder what it would be like to hear him say it everyday, what it would be like if he whispered it, what it would sound like in the early hours of the morning right after waking up, how it would sound with Harry laying over him slightly breathless while running his hands up and down-  
“Draco my dear, are you alright?”  
“Yes sorry mother got lost in my head for a moment there.”  
“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy you will be kept in holding for another week while your sentences are put in place. Once you are released you will return to Malfoy Manor for two weeks at most while searching for a new house on the ministries approved list. If you'll follow me back please.”  
The new ministry worker they were following was much more put together then the previous one although he only looked slightly less terrified which gave him just a sliver of satisfaction. The worker led them back to their holding cell which they got to share being mother and son. He let his mother wrap her arms around him, neither of them speaking just holding onto each other thinking to themselves. A week later, after the ministry had taken Draco to get a new wand and restricted his and his mothers, put tracking charms on their magic and trackers on their person and set his first appointment with the mind-healer, they were escorted to the manor. It felt so weird to be back for the first time since the battle. The front room was still trashed and bloodied and the rest of the house seemed dark and cold. He went up to his bedroom, one of the only places in the house he liked, one of the only places untouched by Voldemort. He had been slyly avoiding his mother the last 4 days, hoping that she would not want to talk about his father, but knowing she would want to talk about him. His father is the reason they were in this mess, he was the one that pledged to Voldemort, he was the one who made Draco pledge in order to protect his mother, he was the reason Draco was tainted and would never be the boy who existed before sixth year. So lost in his angry thoughts toward his father he missed his mother knocking until she came into his room.  
“Draco, darling I know you would prefer not to talk about this”  
“Yes mother you are correct I don't want to talk about leaving this house, about our punishment and definitely NOT about him.”  
“My dragon, please calm down, we must talk about it, not talking about anything may have been the reason it got so bad. That day in the forest I did ask Harry Potter if you were alive or not, I had not seen you at all and I had no clue. I lied to The Dark Lord because I knew if you were alive there was a chance Harry could beat him and you would be safe, If he would have said no I wouldn't have lied. You are the only thing left in this world that I care about. I love your father and I will always love your father but I can not care about the man he has become. I don't expect you to love your father or forgive him for what he has done.”  
“The reason I was alive was because of Harry. I followed him into the room of requirement to get my wand back and then Granger and Weasley came in and Goyle ended up setting the place on fire with Fiendfyre and we almost died. Potter found some broomsticks and made Granger and Weasly come back to grab us. If Potter wasn't there I would've died in that fire like Goyle. And I will never forgive father for what he has done to us.”  
“Well forever is a long time but if you must. I would like you to come look at these cottages that are on the ministries list please. I plan to move to the area around Hogsmeade so I can see you during term. I think leaving this house in the past would be best for us.”  
“I will look mother.”  
“There is one more matter I would like to discuss with you. How long have you loved him and how did you hide it from Voldemort?”  
“W-W-Wha-W-Who are you talking about?”  
“You forget you can not hide anything from your mother Draco. How long have you loved Harry Potter- don't deny it we both know it's true- and how in the world did you hide it?”  
“I-I-I've loved since the first day I saw him. It all went wrong when I tried to talk to him of course, I thought there was no way he wouldnt love me, I was just a stupid child but by the end of first year I didnt know how to fix it and I couldnt it just continualy got worse. Now I know he'll never love me, he can't love me. As for how I hid it, at the beginning of sixth year I asked Severus to give me occlumency lessons. Between the two of you I got pretty good at it. I used Harry to block off that part of my mind whenever he used legilimency on me, I knew he would kill me if he found out I was in love with the precious savior.”  
His mother was silent as his eyes filled with tears, eventually she joined him on his bed and draped an arm over his shoulder and they once again sat with no talking, something Draco was not used to. His father believed that if people were sharing loving touches they must be talking and one must be trying to get something from the other.   
“Your first appointment with your mind-healer is tomorrow. I know this will be hard for you son, but please try to trust and talk to them. It will help.”  
“I can't promise I will, but i'll try.”  
Once his mother had left he opened the packet of houses and looked through it. He found one house that had 2 levels. On one was a kitchen dining room and on the other 2 master sized bedrooms with a bathroom attached. The house was around the corner from the rest of the block and had a river flow through the backyard and into the trees. He marked it and told himself to tell his mother he liked that one. He wasn't sure how he felt about leaving the manor. It has always been home but now its tainted and haunts him wherever he goes in the house.


	3. Opinions

He left for his first appointment with the mind-healer via the floo network. When he got to the healers there was only one person in the room. The girl looked older than him yet younger than his mother and she immediately tried legilimency to get into his head. He let her see made up memories not wanting her to know she hadn't succeeded.   
“Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. I have an appointment today with the healer Nydia. Can you tell me where to find her.”  
“I know who you are Mr. Malfoy. I am Nydia, tell me where did you learn such accurate Occlumency, it takes great skill to implant new memories.”  
“I learned from my mother, and a professor. Now if you don't mind, I would like you to leave my mind.”  
“Of course. I apologize for my forwardness. I only wished to confirm you were who I thought you were. Let's go into my office and we can begin this session.”  
He walked into her office and saw that it was clean and precise with what looked like children toys lined up against the wall on shelves. Along with two couches, an arm chair and a desk with a muggle computer setup.  
“Please sit. May I call you Draco?”  
“Yes that's fine”  
“Alright Draco you may call me just Nydia. Draco, why do you think the ministry sent you to me as a condition of your release?”  
Out of habit Draco immediately went on the defensive “Why the bloody hell would I understand what some ministry puppet does.” He could almost feel the look his mother would be giving him right now after he promised to try. “Sorry, habit. I don't know why they sent me to you.”  
“What have you been told about what it is we do as mind-healers and what about the people we tend to?”  
“Would you like the honest answer?”  
“Yes no matter what you've been told I always want you to be honest in here even if that means not giving me an answer.”  
“I've been told that mind-healers are a bunch of nobodies who only want to profit off of weak wankers who believe that mind-healers can help them because they aren't strong enough to do anything else.”  
“That is definitely an opinion some people have. Is that how you feel?”  
“I...I don't know how I feel. I've always just did what my father wanted or believed what my mother said.”  
“Then that's where we should start. I know that the courts say 3 times a week but that might be more destructive than helping, so I wont see you till one week from today. While you're not here I want you to look at all the subjects on this list and write in a journal your opinions on them. Not what your father wants you to follow or what your mother believes. I want you to form your own opinions blocking out other people's opinions as much as you can. Then we shall discuss it next week.”  
“Already giving me homework and eighth year hasn't even started yet. Mmm...Alright I'll do it. What if I dont think you'll like my opinions?”  
“If I don't like them I don't. I'm here to help you not be your friend, and even if I was, you can be friends without sharing the same opinion on everything.”  
“Thank you. See you in a week.”  
“Good-bye, Draco.”

When he got home he could see his mother trying to avoid looking like she was waiting for him on the couch from the moment he left.  
“It went fine mother. She scheduled our next appointment for a week from now and gave me homework.”  
“So you tried ‘-mother-’ I know I just want you to be happy. I just want my dragon back.”  
“I cant promise you ever will get that boy back mother, but i will try to be as happy as I can be.”  
He then left his mother to go and look at the list of subjects he was given. He hadn't lied to his mother; he just didn't say as happy as he can be when he doesn't deserve even the littlest bit of happiness after all he's done. He opened up the piece of parchment and read the list, he could tell that this wasn't meant to be easy by a few points on the list.

Pure-Bloods  
Half-Bloods  
Muggle-Borns  
Muggles  
‘Blood-traitors to Voldemort’

He didn't touch the list again for 2 days. He didn't know what to do with it, he already had opinions on these things didn't he, that's why he had the dark mark. That's why he called Granger Mudblood and Weasley Blood traitor. He knew his opinions and he told her she may not like them so he wrote them in the journal she provided and didn't touch the book for another 2 days. Him and his mother have been going through the family possessions since his first appointment, he didn't think of the journal again till he saw his mother with a stack of letters.  
“Mother whose letters are those?”  
“They're yours. It's all the letters you've sent to me since your first year at Hogwarts.”  
“Can I look through them?”  
“Of course darling you wrote them, but you may not get rid of any, there's a reason I'm keeping them.”  
He started to skim through one's written during first year till he found one mentioning his first potions class. Severus had always been his favorite professor. He was the only one who knew what Draco felt for Harry, the only one who understood Draco. He was one of the only people that Draco cared for enough to cry when he found out Severus had died. He read through the first page which was mostly just him praising Severus. The second page wasn’t that interesting till he saw that he mentioned Granger. He couldn't believe that he once wrote that she ‘is one of the smartest in our year and she annoyed Professor Snape with knowing all the answers but I found it rather entertaining that she could keep up with me in potions and she must be from a Pure-Blood family in order to do that’. He couldn't believe he wrote that about a Mudblood and was curious about what he said in his next letter but found nothing except him ranting about Potter, Weasley, and Granger the Mudblood. He thought about his journal and how his feeling toward Granger changed just because he found out she was a Mudblood. He started to feel unsure if he really had his own opinions or just went along with what he was told to feel.  
“Draco? Darling are you alright?”  
“Yeah...Mother do you think I have my own opinions?”  
“Mm..Draco your father and I made more than our fair share of mistakes when it came to raising you. One of those mistakes is that we never let you think for yourself we always told you certain things were just the way of the world, for example Mud--muggle born wizards. I always wondered what happened to the smart girl from your potions class that was only in that one letter, until I asked Severus who you could be talking about and realized that you were speaking of Hermione Granger and that's why you never talked about her again. Son I think you can have your opinions, but no one ever asked what they were so you've never had to think about them.”  
“Thank you mother. Um...Can I go work on my homework and do some more packing later?”  
“Yes dragon of course.”  
He opened his notebook and put an X through everything that he had written and started over. Starting with what he knew based on how people acted.  
Pure-Bloods: Prideful, 80% Death Eaters, Father, Weasleys, Neville, ME  
Half-Bloods: Muggle Ancestors, 50% of wizarding world, Harry, Severus, Voldemort  
Muggle-Borns (MudBloods): Muggle Parents, Hermione, Lily Potter  
Muggles: Wankers, Knowledge Limited  
‘Blood-traitors’: Weasleys, Severus, Against Voldemort, Siuris,   
He still didn't know his opinions but now he had mostly unbiased facts, muggles were still Wankers, now he could form opinions based on facts. By the time he had formed small opinions on the listed facts it had already been a week and he had another appointment to go to.


	4. Trust

“Hello Draco, how has your week been?”  
“Fine. I did your homework. I didn't like it very much.”  
“I didn't think you would. I think that's the first time you glared at me, to be honest I was expecting it last session. You weren't meant to like the homework. It was just to give you something to think about, Did it work?”  
“Yes, maybe too well. Now I'm just confused on which opinion is correct and which one I should act according to.”  
“Draco neither is right or wrong. They may be fair or unfair, and they may be considered to be good or bad by society, but an opinion can not be wrong against another opinion. You form an opinion and you act on that one Draco as long as it doesn't hurt anybody. Alright let's start by going through your journal and what you wrote down.”  
“I don't know how to make options so it took me a while to start but this is all I have  
Pure-Bloods: 80% Bad, Misrepresented, Judgemental, Misguided  
Half-Bloods: Half of our world, Strong, Some bad, Some good, Some good and bad  
Muggle-Born: Smart, Caring, Loyal  
Muggles: Wankers, Need to research  
Blood-traitors: Good, Smart, Courageous,   
I don't know much more than that...was I supposed to do more?”  
“No Draco that was good. I want you to keep adding to those opinions as we move forward. Now I want to ask you some questions they're very invasive and personal, but it's the only way I can help you. Are you ready for this?”  
He avoided eye contact. He couldn't do that. He can't do anything right, he always fails. Now he's failing his mother because she asked him to try and he can't do it.  
“Draco??”  
“Right, sorry, I don't know if I can do that but if I don't I'm failing my mother.”  
“How would you fail your mother?”  
“When we started this she asked me to try to trust you and I can't even answer some questions, and im failing her again, just like I always do, just like I failed father, and Severus, a-and Harry, a-n-”  
“Draco breath, It's okay. You told your mother you would try. Let's try before you assume you're going to fail, okay.”  
“Okay. We can try.”  
“Do you have nightmares?”  
“About what?”  
“About anything”  
“Yes.”  
“Did He physically tutore you?”  
“Yes, and his name is Voldemort. Please use it. Fear of a name only increases fear itself.”  
“Did Voldemort tutore you mentally.”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you fear your father?”  
“...I know he won't hurt me but he won't always protect me either.”  
“Do you feel guilty?”  
“For what…?”  
“For anything, even stuff that you didn't play a hand in.”  
“Yes, but I'm right to. I did terrible things, and let other terrible things happen, of course I feel guilty, It's what I deserve to feel.”  
“Do you think you deserve happiness, love, and kindness?”  
“...Are you mental? Of course I don't. Who would after the things I've done.”  
“Do you think that you could deserve those things if you repented?”  
“Repent..like to the muggle God?”  
“No. Repented to the people you hurt.”  
“...Maybe. If they forgave me.”  
“I want you to do something along with working on your opinions, I want you to keep a journal and write down when you have a nightmare and whenever you feel guilty for something. If you've already written it down, put a tally next to it. Can you do that for me?”  
“I can try.”  
“Good. I will see you in 2 days for the next meeting. And Draco one more thing before you go, you can tell your mother you didn't fail her, that you trusted me for today.”


	5. Letters

Draco wordlessly nodded as he left. A month later he was going to the mind-healer 3 times a week and considered Nydia a friend, maybe one of the few true friends he has ever had. He hasn't spoken to pansy or blaise, they were all dealing with the aftermath of the war. He and his mother had moved to their hogsmeade house with the possessions they cared about and a few family aerlooms his mother instead they keep. They celebrated his birthday recently and his mother bought him new robes and a new broom even though they got a letter saying eighth years couldn't play Quidditch but could train and help the teams if they wanted to. He was shopping in hogsmeade for another journal as he had filled his current one, when it first happened. He was passing by Hogs Head when one of the people walking by hexed him. He knew it would happen at some point he just didn't expect it till he went to Hogwarts, he could have defended himself considering defensive spells are the only ones he can do, he just couldn't bring himself to stop it thinking this is what he deserves. Luckily he had already bought his journal and could go straight home, where his mother freaked out then started performing standard counter-hexs because he didn't know which hex it was yet, which probably meant it was one of the worse hexs. He ended up going to his appointment the next day recovering from the hex, meaning he had to tell Nydia what happened and how he didn't stop them from doing it.  
“So you let them hex you even though you could have stopped them?”  
“Yes”  
“Draco do you remember when we discussed trying to repent to the people you hurt?”  
“Yes”  
“Will you read me what your opinions are now that you've had time to develop them?”  
“Sure…  
Pure-Blood: Purley wizards in the family, possible to have non-pure-blood relatives, traits change person to person  
Half-blood: Possibly knows both wizarding and muggle ways of life, traits change person to person  
Muggle-born: If young probably don't know much about wizarding world, muggle parents, traits change person to person  
Muggles: Still wankers, Still don't understand  
Blood-traitors: Bravest people in the world, considered below muggles and muggle-borns by death eaters  
That's it. Was that good?”  
“It's very good that you've developed so much. Now I want to try to get you to see you deserve happiness, love, and kindness. I think we both suspect this won't be last time someone hexes you and that it'll happen again when you return to school. I want you to repent now Draco, I want you to write to the people you think that you hurt the most and I don't want you to expect anything to come from it either, they might not be ready to forgive events of the war yet, but I think your ready to face them.”  
“You think I'm ready to apologize and specifically admit to my wrongs cause I don't know if I can do that.”  
“I think you can Draco, and I want you to write the letters even if you never send them.”  
“Okay. Yeah I can do that. Right that's something I can do?”  
“Yes that's something you can do.”  
When he got home that night he said hello to his mother then went to his room and started to list the people he hurt the most.   
Harry X2  
Ron X2  
Hermione X2  
Neville X2  
Mother  
Father  
Ollivander  
Luna Lovegood  
Dean Thomas  
He also turned the page and listed exactly what he had done to them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville each took half a page, while mother and father took a whole page, and Ollivander, Luna, and Dean each took a third of a page. He flipped through his notebook and saw his opinion on muggles and wondered if he would be able to take Muggle studies this year. He didn't even know that was a class until Voldemort said so when he killed Charity Burbage. He wondered if he was supposed to put dead people on the list, he still felt guilty even though they were dead. After 2 days of creating the list he knew that if he didn't write the letters and send them he wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts and see those people without going insane. He wanted time alone to write the letters so he floo-called Nydia to ask if they could meet a week from that day instead of their normal time and told his mother for the next week he would only come out for meals and to please leave him be. He didn't tell his mother exactly what he was doing just that Nydia suggested it and he needed alone time to complete it. He had started at the bottom of the list and four days in he had completed Dean, Luna, Ollivander, his fathers and his mother's letter. He had floo-called Nydia again to ask if she would read the letters, but she said the letters were between him and the recipient and they shouldn't be shared until he was ready to share them with everybody, knowing he wasn't ready for that he let Nydia go. He had sent his father's letter to Azkaban knowing it would be read by the guards, and also sent Dean, Luna, and Ollivanders out. He gave his mother her letter at dinner time the day he finished, then retreated to his room not wanting to be there when she read it. After dinner that night he wrote Nevilles letter and addressed it to be sent after his owl got a full night's rest and a good breakfast. The next morning he pulled out three pieces of parchment and addressed them   
Dear Ron Weasley...  
Dear Hermione Granger...  
Dear Harry Potter…


	6. Harry

Harry's summer was one of the longest he's had in his entire life, which definitely says something. After testifying for the Malfoys he could not get Draco out of his head, even when Hermione kept saying it was like sixth year all over again. Hermione also made him go see a mind-healer after the nightmares forced him to not sleep for a full week. He only agreed if they agreed to go too. They spent most of the summer at the weasleys and grimmauld place wanting to be close to their family. He was currently at Grimmauld when they had two weeks till they would leave for eighth year at Hogwarts and he received a letter from Draco, as he read he wondered if Ron and Hermione also received a letter based on the contents.

_ Dear Harry Potter, _

_ I have a list of things I need to apologize to you for. I hope you understand this letter is not an excuse it's the sincerest apology I can give. Our first day at Hogwarts I offered you my hand in friendship and you refused. Now I can see why you did. I was hurt when you refused me at the age I thought no one could dislike me because of my last name. I was also angry because my father sent me with the intentions of impressing you so if the Dark Lord returned you would be on our side. I apologize for baiting you into flying after Neveilles Belonging, the next thing is my general rudeness and me mocking anything I could find. For ratting you out to McGonagall when you were trying to do a good thing, and for abandoning you in the forbidden forest with Voldemort all in first year. In second year I apologize for once again mocking you and your friends, for the way I acted at Flourish and Botts. For buying my way onto the slytherin team, for calling Hermione a ‘filthy little MudBlood’ and for looking down on everybody who helped keep the chamber closed. In third year for trying to get rid of Hagrid's hippogriff and mocking you for fainting at dementors. Especially when learning to stand up to dementors is one of the best things you have ever done. I apologize for the action of me and my father at the Quidditch Championship in fourth year. I apologize that your name got put into the goblet of fire, for doubting your ability to perform the tasks. I also apologize for my father's place in the death of Cedric Diggory, I now know he was there the night Cedric died. I also apologize for assisting Rita Skeeter in her foul attempts to discredit you. In fifth year I apologize for ever siding with Dolores Umbridge and for the Inquisitorial squad, for abusing my power as a prefect, and for Weasley is our king. For insulting the Weasley Parents as well as your own mother, for raiding Dumbledore's army, and for interfering with your search for Sirius and wasting valuable time. For blaming you for my father's sentence in Azkaban and for taking his place as a death eater the following year. I also apologize for stunning you and planning to leave you on hogwarts express, for attempting twice to kill Dumbledore, for fixing the vanishing cabinet, for attempting to Cursio you in that bathroom and for leading to the death of dumbledore. During the war I apologize for everything that happened at the manor, for cornering you and almost getting us killed in the room of requirement. Also for switching sides and going with my parents. You must understand many of my actions in our younger years were out of pain from you not liking me and pressure from my father to honor the family name. The actions most recent came from fear and what I thought was pride at the time. I aim to change my life views and so far I think it has been working. May I offer you my most sincere apologies for everything I have done to you and your friends. _

_ Sincerely Draco Lucius Malfoy _

Apparently Harry now had a lot to think about before they returned to Hogwarts the letter was appreciated and did help him understand, but until he saw that Draco had changed he could not trust it or him, no matter how much he wanted to.


	7. Hermione

After the war ended Hermione went to Australia and restored her parents memories, now that Voldemort was dead her parents could remember and be safe. Even though he was dead she made sure to put protection charms around her parents and their house. She went to see the mind healer close to weekly now instead of frequently like she did right after the war. She was currently visiting her parents spending the majority of her summer with the weasleys and grimmauld place. She wasn't expecting to get any owls unless something bad was happening, so she panicked when she got one, but was even more surprised that it was from Malfoy.

_ Dear Hermione Granger, _

_ You are truly the best witch or wizard in our time no matter of your blood status. I need to apologize for many things over the time we have known each other. The first thing is my previous disgusting prejudice of muggle-born and pure-bloods who stand against Voldemort. I am working to change those prejudices and I believe it is working. The next thing is every time I called you a MudBlood, I don't even like writing it now, and everytime I purposefully made you and your friends live harder than it already was. I'm sorry if this next one upsets you, but I need to also apologize for my own and especially my aunt Bellatrix's actions that day at Malfoy manor. I did nothing to stop her and nothing to help you. I truly believe you are the smartest witch possibly ever. I also believed that in first year before I found out about your blood status, which doesn't matter now. In a letter to my mother I wrote you were ‘one of the smartest in our year and she annoyed Professor Snape with knowing all the answers but I found it rather entertaining that she could keep up with me in potions and she must be from a Pure-Blood family in order to do that’. Now I know that you aren't a pure blood and now I find it impressive that you manage to keep up with me at potions without having Severus teach you personally which just makes it that much harder but you manage to do it. I will never be able to apologize enough to you so please let me offer you help whenever you may need it even if you just need another hand or need me to do something Illegal. Now I know you only care about the rules if they're small ones. If you ever need anything, I'll always be there to repay you for all the terrible things I have done to you. _

_ Sincerely, Draco Lucius Malfoy _

She didn't know what to think of the letter words are nice but she wouldn't believe Draco Malfoy could change until she saw it. She supposed she had to think about it before returning to Hogwarts in 2 weeks.


	8. Ron

Ron was currently at the Weasley's house while Hermione visited her parents and Harry was at Grimmauld when a mysterious owl flew in with a letter to him. As soon as he saw who it was from he wanted to throw it away but it started with ‘please read’ and he thought it might've been the first time Malfoy ever used the word please.

_ Dear Ron Weasley, _

_ Please read this letter. I know your first reaction to my name would probably be to throw the letter away but I need you to read this please. I'm offering the sincerest apology I am capable of. You and your family are some of the bravest people in the world. You are not blood-traitors to me any more, you are the truest embodiment of what a pure-blood should be. I'm apologizing for many things. For every time I insulted Hermione I know she means a great deal to you. Also everytime I insulted your family. In the simplest of words I was jealous of your family. Your father works to provide for you and lets you learn your own lessons but protects you and loves you unconditionally, and your mother loves you so outwardly and will always care and protect you. I for one am quite glad she killed my Aunt Bellatrix. Bellatrix was a horrible person and deserved it. I also always wanted siblings, someone so close they know everything about you and push you to be better in everything, every time I saw another Weasly I was mad that there always seemed to be more and more siblings all not afraid to love each other. I apologize for making your life exceptionally hard. And for allowing my father to slip Ginny Voldemort's notebook, at the time I didn't know what it was but I knew he gave her something. I'm changing my views on life for the better. I also apologize for the loss of Fred, he was one of the smartest and funniest wizards of our time. Please offer my apologies to the rest of your family as well for every wrong thing I've done to them, and I offer you whatever you may ask of me. _

_ Sincerely, Draco Lucius Malfoy _

Ron was still mad at Malfoy and still hated him but now he might be bearable for more then one second but until He saw it with his own eyes he wouldn't believe it.


	9. The Golden Trio

One week later Harry had prepared the Butterbeer for Ron and Hermione who were meeting him at grimmauld place before they all returned to the weasleys to prepare for the start of term, he was once again staring at his letter from Draco. He wanted to believe Draco had changed but he didn't know if he could trust him.

“Hello Harry”

“Hey mate”

Harry jumped when Ron and Hermione said hello to them, his mind still on the letter.

“Hey guys… did you get one to?”

“You mean one of Malfoys letters, yeah and I believe it as well as I believe Snape liked me.”

“Oh Ron he seemed sincere, I mean I don't believe it but... maybe we should give him a chance?”

“A chance? Like he gave you a chance Mione or gave me a chance?”

“I'm just saying th-’ ‘just thats hes been terr-”

“Guys that's enough. At this point I don't think any of us can actually trust him until we see that he's changed." Harry said slowly.

"Thank you harry. See he agrees." Ron said while Hermione glared at him.

Harry started shepehly from his seat,"Not exactly. Sorry mate. I'm just saying that we have to see it and believe but that doesn't necessarily mean completely shutting him out. Maybe just be civil."

"See Ron that's a much better idea then both of ours. Sometimes i wonder how you do such idiotic things harry." Hermione Commented. 

"Well, thanks Hermione, that makes me feel great."

"Sorry Harry".

"So we're just supposed to be civil with the guy who tormented us for 7 years?" Ron asked wearily.

"Ron. I'm tired of fighting. This is our last year at Hogwarts, one we weren't even supposed to have. If I can go without someone trying to kill me, I want to."

"Okay I'll try. No promises though." Ron said, earning a kiss on the cheek from Hermione.

One week later they were once again at Station 9 ¾ waiting for The Hogwarts Express. Just when they were starting to get really uncomfortable with the stares Neville, Luna, and Dean came running up to them all talking at once.

"Hello Harry" Luna with her typical smile

"Hey guys" Neville shyly

"O.M.G. Did you guys get a malfoy letter to? Mine said-"

"DEAN, our letters are personal, they're not meant to be shared." Hermione complained, cutting him off quickly.

"Guys Lets just talk about the new year okay?" Harry suggested hoping to get rid of the awkward air. While they loaded on the train it didn't pass Harry's mind that there was no sign of Draco anywhere, but he knew he had to attend 8th year.


	10. Chip Haldir

After Draco finished his letters he found his mom sitting in their living room letter still in her hand with the pages looking weary and worn. 

"Mother, are you alright?"

"Hey Dragon, yeah i'm alright. Did you finish your project?"

"Yeah. Im done. So what do you think?

"Oh, Dragon mine and your father's actions are our own. You cannot be at fault for that." She stood and cupped his face in her hands. "Draco. No matter what happens I will always love you and the bad events you were born and brought into are no ones fault but me, your father, and V..Vold..Voldemort, okay? I need you to know that Draco."

"I know that. I also know that some of my actions were not forced upon me and I need to apologize for those. I love you Mother. Anyway School starts in 2 weeks. So i'll have to leave Sunday night, and then the first week and i'll be back friday night till monday morning so i'm here with you all weekend. But next week I'll need to go to Diagon to get my supplies for school, do you want anything?"

"Are you sure you have to go? I mean if hogsmeade isn't safe Diagon’s definitely not."

"Yes mother. I'll be safe, I'm wearing my cloak, I'll be in and out before anyone realizes I'm there. Okay?

"Okay. If you don't mind, I wouldn't mind some books about Mu-muggle-borns and muggles. I never really got to learn about them."

"Sure mother no problem." A week later Draco was in Diagon Alley buying his school supplies and storing them in an expandable bag so he wouldn't look like a student. He bought some copies of his books for his mother like she asked mainly the ones muggle studies said he needed. He caught glimpses of other students including the golden trio but hid every time he thought he saw them. When he got home he separated his books and his mothers ,who was cooking dinner, putting his in his trunk and his mothers in the empty spot on the bookshelf for now. When they sat down to eat his mother started talking.

"You know Draco, you don't have to come see me every weekend. I'm sure you'll start to get busy with school and I don't want you to feel like you have to come home."

"Mother I won't have anything to do at school, I don't have quidditch and I definitely won't be making plans with anyone. Plus I think it will be good for the both of us if I come home often." The next week was spent at home with his mother making or trying to make his favorite meals. They really had to learn to do things without a house elf. Learning to cook set off many of the muggle fire alarms in the house and required many windows but they could both cook basic meals and were still improving. On Sunday night Draco put his trunk by the door and started to dress in his robes. Since he was basically already at Hogwarts he was just walking. 

"Okay, are you sure you have everything? -Yes- and you have only the pair's of robes that that ministry officer put protection spells on right?And-"

"Yes, Mother, I'll be okay. Alright? I have everything including my protection. It's only a week I'll see you then and I'll still write you letters as well okay. It'll be fine. Yeah. Fine."

"Oh darling are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"MMm, both. Alright I better go so I'm not late. I love you Mother.

"I love you too Dragon. Be careful.

Draco left their little house with his trunk floating behind him and somewhat friendly waves from the neighbors that saw him and didn't completely hate him. Sometimes he wondered if his mother's house arrest was to protect her as much as it was to protect everyone else. If he got hexed by people outside of school he was scared of what people would do to his mother. About halfway to the school he heard a branch snap and a quiet sniffle, He automatically pulled his wand out and started to walk slowly toward the sound letting his trunk softly sit on the ground. As he walked deeper into the trees off the path the sound became louder till he turned around a tree and saw a boy crying with torn clothes and Hogwarts robes and curled into a ball. Draco knelt on the ground quietly before addressing the boy.

“Hello there” He said softly but the boy still jumped and looked up with wild eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I-I don't know. Who are you?”

“My name is Draco. I'm going to Hogwarts too see?” Draco said while pulling the front of his robes to show the slytherin crest. “What's your name?”

“My name's Chip. Chip Haldir.”

“Well Chip, how did you end up here so far away from the train?”

“Well I was on the train but then I saw one of weird looking horses. He started walking this way so I followed him, then he started to fly and, i've never seen a horse fly so i started running to keep up with him, then I couldn't see him anymore and I ended up here. Wherever this is. You know where we're at right?”

“Yeah buddy I know where we are. The horse that you saw is called a Thestral. Hogwarts uses them to pull the carriages to and from the school, and only certain people can see them. Now-”

“Wait, why can only certain people see them?”

“Only certain people can see them because only people who have seen death can see them. Tell me chip have you seen someone die?”

“I saw my mom die but I was only a baby. My Adoptive parents said she died because she was sick, and needed help but couldn't get it and they said it wasn't a sickness that the hospital could treat. They said it was called addiction.”

“That would be why you can see them. Now they are very pretty but can also be dangerous so when you're by them be nice and use slow movements. Now why don't you come with me and we can walk the rest of the way to Hogwarts were not actually that far okay?”

“Okay Mr. Draco. Mr. Draco, will I have to get new robes, Father said we could only get one set so I have to take care of them and now they are dirty and ripped.”

“Firstly, please don't call me Mr. Draco though I appreciate the sentiment, and secondly’ Draco quickly restored the boys robes wordlessly ‘There, your robes are as good as new. You ready?”

“Yeah. I'm ready. How are you doing that with your trunk?”

“You'll learn soon enough.” They then continued talking while walking to Hogwarts.

"Headmaster, Headmaster Mcgonagall.' Professor Flitwick exclaimed 'Headmaster."

"Yes Professor?"

"I'm afraid that we lost a first year Chip Haldir…… also Draco Malfoy has not shown up for his escort" Flitwick ended quietly. Even when he said it sofly the hall quieted at the mention of Draco half looking at the headmaster and half looking toward harry, hermione, and ron at the gryffindor table.

“Well Professor Hagrid, go to search for the first year, and Professor Hooch will you fly around the grounds and find Mr. Malfoy Please.' Yes headmaster.''Yes Minerva' 'Meanwhile Welcome back to hogwa-" She was cut off by a bang as one of the doors to the hall opened revealing Draco with a First year. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Haldir, Professor Hagrid and Hooch were just about to come find you. Did you have troubles?"

"Ah we did but we're okay now Headmaster. Chip followed a Thestral and I found him on my way in." Draco Explained.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Haldir please come join the first years."

Draco looked down at Chip and saw that he was hiding halfway behind him looking almost as scared as he did in the forest, so Draco nudged at him and said "Hey its okay go on, you have to get sorted into your house' then whispered to him 'plus as soon as you move away from me they'll stop staring at you." 

"Wait you'll still talk to me right?"

"Of course buddy, go on get in line we'll talk after dinner okay?" Once Chip nodded and went to sit down Draco looked at everyone staring at him till he made he saw the golden trio looking at him with semi-open faces from Harry and Hermione and of course a suspicious look from Ron, He locked eyes with Harry stared for a couple of seconds then nodded his head and went to sit by Blaise and Pansy at the slytherin table with everyone watching his every move. The silence was broken by Headmaster Mcgonagall continuing her start of the year speech. Chip ended up going to Ravenclaw and Draco made sure to smile at the child when he looked towards Draco. Draco didn't know what it was about the child that made Draco attach to him so quickly but he did like the child. Professor Mcgonagall ended the dinner by sending the childrens away and asking the 8th years to stay. Draco made sure to go tell Chip he would see him tomorrow before heading up to stand behind the other 8th years making himself stand in the shadows.

"Okay, is this all of you? Yes good. Considering what you all have been through during your time at Hogwarts we have decided that it would be most beneficial for you all to be in your own house. You are now all a part of the 5th house of hogwarts and will be staying on the right side of the third floor. " Of course this was when Seamus interrupted with "The corridor that we were told would kill us painfully during first year?" Mcgonagall looked like she had to refrain from rolling her eyes while answering "Yes Mr. Finnigan that one. It is no longer a danger to you now that fluffy is gone. Anyhow you will find your assigned room there, you will also participate in the cup with your original house and can only help your original houses teams, if you would like you can form teams within the 5th house to practice against the other houses. I believe there is a lot that you can teach the younger childrens. You will also each choose one class to assist a professor in. Is this understood?" Once she got nods from all the students she sent them all to their rooms. She waited till most were walking away before addressing Draco. "Mr. Malfoy,' 'I know, I was late, I'm sorry, I could-' 'Mr. Malfoy this is not about that, although I'm not mad at that you did the right thing, you handled it excellently. What I wanted to ask was, I saw you signed up to take muggle studies and I wanted to make sure it wasn't a mistake." 

"No Professor, that wasn't a mistake. I've learned that my opinions of things may be skewed and I want to learn more so I can make my own opinions not follow my fathers anymore."

"Okay. Good night Mr. Malfoy"

"Good night Headmaster" Draco walked out of the room and jumped when he turned the corner and locked eyes with the one and only harry potter. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Draco dragged his eyes away and looked down and around Harry then shook his head to right himself again and started to walk to the new common room, but he only made it a couple of steps before he heard Harry.

"Draco…"

Draco bit his lip and started talking in a tense voice still facing away from harry "I meant what I said in that letter harry. I'm trying to change. I know you hate me just please let me try to change. Please."

"Draco, I don't hate you,'Harry walked in front of him so he could look at his face 'Look, do I trust you? No. Do I like you? I don't know if i ever go to know the real you. But I definitely don't hate you okay. I just, I need to see the change to know that you have, and so do Ron and Hermione. Okay?"

"Okay. So is this going to be like 6th year again with you trying to secretly follow me everywhere or are you guys just going to watch me everytime we're in the same room?"

"You KNEW??"

"Of course I knew. You are not as subtle as you think you are Potter." Draco answered with a smirk.

"Okay' Harry said with a small smile 'Um. No it won't be like 6th year. Although we will probably watch you when you're in the same room. Sorry."

"It's fine Harry. There's going to be plenty of people watching me this year. Anyway goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Draco."


	11. Draco 2.0

Over the next couple weeks even Ron was convinced Draco had changed. He spent most of his time in the library and if he wasn't in there you could find him with Chip. After the first month of Draco disappearing during the weekend. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed him when he left. They weren't even halfway to hogsmeade when Draco turned around and told them to either stop hiding and just walk with him or to go back to Hogwarts. So they took the cloak off and walked with him to the Malfoys' new house. 

"Draco, you're home. And you brought other people' Narcissa said not sure if the three other childrens were considered friends yet, 'Come in. I just made Hot chocolate."

"Come in. And I didnt bring them Mother, they followed me. They were worried about me disappearing. So this is where I go. I just go home. Hogsmeade is far enough away from everyone and Mothers close to hogwarts." Draco explained while passing out hot chocolates.

"Thanks Draco''Thanks Malfoy''Thank you'"

"Harry I kept meaning to send this with Draco, but since you're here I can just give it to you. I found this at the manor it was Siriuss when we were little. I think he gave it to me for my 9th birthday."

Harry took the bottle shaped object and pressed the button and accidentally sprayed Hermione in the face with string.

"IM SORRY HERMIONE"

"It's fine Harry.' Then she turned to Narcissa,'May I borrow your bathroom please.. SHUT UP RON!" 

"Shutting up" Ron said while still giggling 

"Oh sure sweetheart I'll show you where it is." Narcissa replied with a small smile.

"I'd better go help before Mione murders me." Ron added with a slightly scared face.

"I did not know that that was what was going to happen." Harry commented while going to stand next to Draco.

"I'm sure she'll get over it," Draco answered, smiling and looking at harry, who was looking right back with a soft expression on his face. "What?" Draco asked after they stared at each other for what felt like forever.

"Nothing, I,-I just you haven't smiled, actually smiled like that for over 2 years. Even if it was at my expense sometimes I missed it." Harry replied shyly. Draco could feel his shields going up and he knew that he was going to say something stupid as a defense mechanism and he wouldnt be able to stop himself, but before he could his mother returned and broke the awkward silence. "Alright, Hermione is getting cleaned up. Harry do you want anything else."

"No I'm okay. Thank you Narcissa."

"I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you later Harry." Draco said, still tense and guarded.

"Bye Draco." Harry said in a normal voice before whispering to himself "You idiot why did you say anything, just let him be happy."

"Harry,' Narcissa interrupted his thoughts 'Do you Love my son?"

"W-Wha-why-um."

"Don't try to lie Harry it wont work." She said with a small smile.

"I don't know.' Harry answered quietly then he looked down and the ground and explained himself, 'I think I could, I think I maybe will, and I think over all the years I've known him I don't think I got to know the real him because he didn't let himself be the real him at school. Now he does at least he does with Chip and when he's by himself, and he's still changing especially now. So I guess maybe I'm falling in love with him. Don't worry though I know no matter how much he changes he'll always hate me, I won't force him to do anything he doesn't want to."

"Harry, Don't be so sure that he hates you, you are right he finally gets to be himself outside of his bedroom. I heard the last part of that conversation and I knew that he was about to lash out at you. That's what he does when something is too overwhelming or he's uncomfortable, good or bad, that's why I came in. Whatevers happened with you two Harry, some of the things he's said or done were just done out of anger or as a defense mechanism that he is now working on controlling.” Narcissa finished. They both stayed quiet while thinking till Ron and Hermione came down clean, then they left the Malfoys to their weekend with instructions for Narcissa to tell Draco goodbye for them. 

After they walked back and moved into Harry and Ron’s Room and doing homework A.K.A Harry and Ron goofing off and Hermione actually working when Hermione closed her book and spoke up. “So do we really think that Draco has changed? I think he has.”

“Alright, Alright, I think he has to. BUT he's still Malfoy.” Ron Begrudgingly answered getting an eyeroll and smack from Hermione.

“I think he's changed, he's not the same as sixth year, but he's also not the same as before sixth year.” Harry answered from lying on his bed with his head on his hands.

“Harry, are you okay?” Hermoine asked worriedly.

“Yeah I'm fine Hermione’ Harry said while sitting up and grabbing his spray can then spraying Hermione again ‘See perfectly fine.”

“YEAH, your about to be perfectly unfine Harry Potter.”

The rest of their night was spent laughing and semi-destroying the room. They only had three weeks till Christmas break started halfway through December now. The next week was their trip to hogsmeade, and Harry was wondering if they would go to Draco's house when they went.


	12. Hogsmeade

Next week came and all the 8th years along with the rest of the children going to Hogsmeade were excited to go. They made the walk, went to get butterbeer, went to the typical shops, and went to the overlook of the shrieking shack. All together they were having a pretty typical Hogsmeade trip, something all of them were happy with, sometimes typical was really good. That is until they left the overlook and heard the younger children yelling for help, the trio all removed their wands and started to run toward the sound which was coming from the houses, as they ran Harry vaguely remembered that this was the way to the Malfoys. When they found the children they saw Draco on the ground wand in his hand screaming in pain while Narcissa tried to perform counter hexes that didn't seemed to be working, then Harry tried some that didn't work as Narcissa held on to Draco trying to hold him still. Hermione had already summoned the Healers and they started to apparate and one of them put Draco asleep and he went slack in his mother's arms till the healers were ready to transport to St. Mungos. “Miss, would you like to come with us?”

Narcissa looked at Draco again before answering him, “I can't go. I'm on house arrest, Harry would you mind going?”

“Of course I'll go. Look i'm going to send Hermione to the Ministry to get you approved to go to St. Mungos while Dracos there okay. Rons going to stay here with you, I'll tell you if anything changes okay?” Harry said getting nodes from Narcissa, Hermione, and Ron then arapprating with the healers. 

When they got to the hospital the healers took Draco away to treat him. Harry couldn't get the image of Draco on the ground screaming in pain out of his head he slid down to the hospital floor and put his head in his hands knowing no matter what he did the image isn't going away. While waiting for the healers Harry's anger grew steadily, vowing to himself that once Narcissa got here and Draco's stable he was going to find who did this and make them pay. Just as he felt he was going to explode the healers came out and Harry stood to meet them.

“Mr. Malfoy has sustained a serious injury to his body. He’s stable now, but he’ll sleep for two or three days till he's lucid enough to hold a conversion. You can go into his room now”

“Thank you.” Harry responded to the healer then he summoned his Stag to inform Narcissa, and Hermione in case she needed the information. He then walked to Dracos room and entered slowly, oddly enough Draco looked more relaxed then Harry had ever seen him. He pulled the chair in the corner across the room and sat next to Draco, hesitantly reaching up to grab his hand, when he didn't stir Harry grabbed it more firmly and laid his head down on the bed, anger evaporating quickly. He sat by himself for a couple of hours then Ron, Hermione, Narcissa, and a ministry worker arraparated into the room. Harry stood up still holding onto Draco, which nobody but he missed. “He's alright he’ll just sleep for a while.”

Narcissa walked over to harry and wrapped him in a tight hug which he returned one-handed while Hermione Summoned another chair on Dracos other side for Narcissa “Thank you Harry for coming with my boy.”

“Of course, but we have to go. Me, Hermione, and Ron are going to find out who did this, we’ll be back as soon as we figure it out Okay.”

“Alright I’ll be here with Jimmy, say hi to Jimmy Harry he's my new best friend while i'm here.”

“Hi Jimmy, If something happens to either of them I'm blaming you.” Harry said with a small smile and serious eyes, He waited till Jimmy nodded before leaving “Lets go guys.”

It didn't take long to find who did it; they found that people answered pretty quickly when a pissed off Harry Potter asked them questions. They were on their way to the teenager who did it whose name was David when Harry heard a young voice call out.

“Mr. Potter Mr. Potter Hi my names Chip Im a friend of Draco's I heard what happened is he okay?”

“Ah, Chip. I've heard about you. Draco will be fine. He needs to sleep for a few days then he might have to stay at the hospital for a few days but he's good. We were going to talk to the teenager who did it, would you like to come?”

“Sure, Mr. Potter” 

They found the spot fairly quickly knowing the castle inside out by now. “David Macintire?” Harry asked a group of laughing boys.

“Yeah, who- Oh Harry, did you like what I did to Malfoy, Now that's justice right boys?” He questioned getting cheers from the boys, before the trio could react Chip had already jumped on the taller boy tackling him and starting to punch him. The trio reacted when the rest of the boys ran toward Chip locking them up on the wall while letting Chip beat the teenager till Hermione went and pulled him off and told him “Chip STOP if you beat him up then you're no better than him, as much as I would like to let you continue we have to take him to McGonagall and let her deal with it okay?”she said while glaring at the david teenager.

Chip looked toward Harry and Ron who nodded their heads and said “Okay, fine.”

As they were getting the teenager up Ron said “I think i've finally gone mad’ and punched the teenager as hard as he could which is a lot harder than Chip making the teenager pass out while Harry and Hermione looked at Ron with matching faces of shock. ‘What? I told you I think I've finally gone mad, defending Malfoy, who would've thought?” Ron said with a hint of smile earning himself a kiss from Hermione. 

“Hey I punched him too. Do I get a kiss from the pretty lady?” Questioned Chip earning himself a kiss on the cheek.

They then floated the boy to McGonagall and told her about his friends that were still locked in the wall. After they went back to the hospital and invited Chip but Chip said he would go visit once Draco was lucid and they could talk, so the Trio headed back where Narcissa was holding Draco's hand sleeping in the chair while Jimmy sat just inside the door with a third chair. Harry went to sit in his chair from earlier while Ron and Hermione went to lay on the couch on the side of the room.


	13. St. Mungos

Draco opened his eyes and saw bright lights all around him, he remembered dreams of waking to Harry and His mother holding his hands sitting next to his bed, Harry stroking his head, but the last actual memory was opening the door to his mother's house putting his cloak on the cloak stand and someone spelling a flash of light into the house then stepping out to see who did it with his wand in his hand. He looked around and saw that he was dreaming again and Harry was playing with his hair again.

“Is it really that soft Potter? And why do I keep dreaming about this place?” He said with a dry throat realizing he was really thirsty.

“Draco, Hey are you really awake?, and yes your hair is very soft., and you're not dreaming, you're in St. Mungos.” Harry said while getting a cup of water and chuckling at Draco.

“Hey,’ Draco took a drink so he could actually talk ‘Don't laugh at me Potter. I believe I'm missing a piece of the story. Mind filling me in? The last thing I remember is a light charm coming into the house after I put my robes up.”

Harry looked sad and angry now slightly avoiding Draco's eyes “Um..You went to see who sent the charm and someone did it to draw you out so they could Hex you for what they called ‘Justice’. They used a pseudo charm of Cruciatus, where it just puts the body in pain instead of both the body and the mind, that might be why your memory is messed up.”

“But-But-’Draco started shakelely ‘But I've changed. I've changed you know that right Harry Harry you know i've changed ihaveill i'll prove ihave harry i prom-”

“Shhh, Shhhh. I know. I know Draco. I know you've changed. It's okay.” Harry said quickly while soothing Draco's hair to calm the scared boy. “Look Draco , we found who did this. I think they thought it would be fun and they would somehow prove themselves. But the only thing they've proved is that they are worse human beings then you have ever been okay?”

“Okay...Has my mother been sleeping and is she allowed to be here?”

“She has been and yeah she is that's Jimmy’ Harry said while pointing him out ‘he's supposed to stay with her while she's here. I actually think that you would like him.” 

Draco then reached for his mother's hand realizing for the first time he held his mother's hand in one hand and Harry's hand in the other. His mother woke when he moved his arm looking at him worriedly. “Dragon, are you awake? You're not in pain are you?”

“Yes mother I'm awake, and no I'm okay. How are you doing?”

“Im fine darling. The healers said that once you woke up you should only have to stay for a few days then you can come home. And I spoke to McGonagall you're going to finish the rest of the work before Christmas break at home then go back to school after Christmas break.”

“Okay sounds good.” Draco replied not really loving going back to school at the moment.

“Also Harry said that your friend Chip said he come visit when you woke up lucid enough for a conversation. I also heard that Chip and Ron beat up the teenager who did this, so you'll have to thank them next time you see them.”

“I'm sorry, Harry said my mind was fine but apparently not, Ron Weasly beat someone up for me is a completely mad idea.” Draco said with concern laced on his face.

“That's what he said when he did it too. He said he had gone mad.” Harry replied chuckling.

The next few days were spent in the hospital goofing around as much as the staff allowed it, which brought glimpses of Dracos mischief to his eyes that faded out during sixth year, with Blaise, Pansy, Chip, Hermione, and Ron visiting. Ron and Draco shared a few civil words before going back to bantering with each other including Thank you and You're Welcome. Harry and Narcissa ,which included Jimmy who Draco did end up liking, stayed at the hospital the entire time, till 3 days later when they took Draco home and they both started fussing over him so much he had to threaten to destroy their favorite things till they both apologized and started treating him normal again. Harry stayed for the next day till he got an owl from McGonagall saying he had to return to finish the last week and a half and begrudgingly left the Malfoy after getting another hug from Narcissa and a shy but 100 percent real smile from Draco. Harry ended up gathering all of Dracos assignments that he had to finish over break then walking them down to Hogsmeade at the end of that week. He ended up staying for dinner at the Malfoy house that friday.

“I suppose I should head to Hogwarts, it's already dark out.” Harry commented after dessert.

“Oh.. I suppose it is late’ Narcissa agreed ‘Harry darling, are you sure you want to head back tonight it's already so late?”

“Yeah you can stay the night. You can sleep in my room.” Draco added.

“Sure. That sounds better than walking back tonight thanks.”

They continued talking till Narcissa said they should all head to bed. When they got to Dracos room, he started looking around the room at some of his sketches and the bookshelf which looked like it had a whole row of handwritten notebooks. He went to pick one up to see what was in it when Draco stopped him.

“HARRY!’ Draco said harshly, making Harry jump ‘Sorry, Sorry, Just don't... don't read those ones please”

Harry realized that those must be journals his mind-healer is making him keep. Harry only has a few but would probably react the same way if someone tried to read them. “Oh sorry” Harry said trailing off when he saw that Draco had laid out clothes on the bed for Harry and was currently just standing in his boxers with clothes in his hand. Harry continued looking at the increasingly red skin that had a blush flowing through it till he saw dark scars across Draco's torso and slowly walked over to him without Draco moving. When Harry got closer he recognised the shape of the scars and couldn't stop himself from reaching out. His fingers hovered over it when he asked quietly “Draco… Did I do this? Are these ones from me? From Sectumsempra?” Harry got quieter and quieter scared of the answer.

“Harry...It's fi-” Draco started before Harry cut him off.

“NO It's not. Draco are these from me? Did I do this when I almost killed you?!” Harry demanded with tears in his eyes.

“Yes.” Draco whispered, grabbing Harry by the waist when he flinched back so hard he jumped. “Harry Potter. Look at me,’ he said, trying to get Harry to look away from the scars.'Look at me Harry’ finally getting Harry's eyes to meet his. ‘This was for your own protection. Harry that night when you followed me to the bathroom, I failed again, I was terrified. If you hadn't stopped me...I don't know what would've happened. I wouldn't have been able to let you go tell everyone, and I would've had to take you to him and that would have been worse than death for both of us okay, cause I wouldn't have been able to stand back while he tortured you okay thats why I didn't tell Bella I knew he would've came and I can't watch you be in that much pain. Don't get me wrong watching Hermione go through it wasn't pretty but Harry you going through it would have broken me more than I already am. When I look at these I'm so happy. I'm happy that he only had so long with you so he couldn't drag it out, okay these scars almost killed me but they saved you and they didn't kill me Severus kept his promise to my mother and his duty as my godfather and saved me. They also remind me that no matter what you can kill me before I can hurt you and I needed to know that sometimes. These are the only scars I'm happy to have because they tell me that I can care more than my father and I have consciousness and that I'm human. Harry, you remind me that I can, so don't ever feel guilty for these okay?” Draco finished with tears down his face and leaned his forehead against Harry's feeling the boy's breath on his lips.

“Okay…’ Harry replied in a whisper ‘Draco...I want...Can I’ He choked out cupping Dracos face in his hands.

“Please...Please” Draco pleaded.

Harry slowly kissed Draco and waited till Draco started to kiss back then kissed him again. His slightly chapped lips against Draco smooth ones. Draco held him by the hips then started to lightly push Harry back to the bed till Harry hit his knees and fell back in to the bed never breaking the kiss and bringing Draco with him, who pulled his knees up to straddle Harry's things moving his hands up to Harry's shoulders while Harry moved his hands to run them across Dracos thighs. They continued kissing and gripping each other till Draco pulled back breathlessly to rest his head in the crick of Harry's neck and felt Harry’s hands come up and wrap around his bare torso. Suddenly Draco broke out into a fit of giggles trying to stop them then failing when Harry started giggling too. “Oh my merlin, Harry we’re giggling like a gaggle of teenage girls”

“Well, Draco we are still just teenagers” Harry said soberingly.

“Yeah’ Draco agreed putting his head back in Harry's neck ‘we are still teenagers huh...Harry I need to know that this isn't a one time thing, that we’re going to go on dates and that you'll kiss me at school and we’ll be an actual couple.”

Harry gently tried to pull Draco's face from his neck, laughing softly when Draco whined and refused to. “Draco, come on, look at me,’ Harry said while kissing Dracos temple. ‘Come on, baby, look at me...there he is. Hi baby boy’” Harry said with a smile on his face.”

“Hi” Draco said shyly.

“Hey...You know ever since sixth year i've been wanting you to smile like you used to, you to get that gleam in your eye I used to hate so much cause it meant trouble for me, you to relax in the grass or sitting in a tree you're beautiful when you do that, Did you know? Anyway I would very much like to do all those things with you and much more, baby boy.”

“Good’ Draco said with a blush ‘We should probably get ready for bed now. Um but I have to warn you Harry, I may have nightmares tonight and It won't be pretty. Sorry.”

“Don't apologize. I definitely don't sleep like a baby anymore that's for sure.”

“I still don't understand that expression even with Muggle studies. Babies sleep horribly.” Draco pointed out while he got up and started to get dressed. 

Draco woke to screams, shooting up he looked around till his eyes caught Harry tossing and turning in his sleep. “Harry, Harry wake up!Harry,” Once Draco realized that Harry wasn't waking he panicked and put his hands to Harry's head and focused his mind.  _ ‘Wake up Harry, Wake up’ He saw the forbidden forest and Voldemort then Godric Hollow then the manor, then his mother talking over Harry, ‘Is he alive? Draco. Is he alive?’ ‘WAKE UP HARRY’ then he saw himself bleeding on the bathroom floor, ‘HARRY, WAKE UP, HARRY’  _ Draco startled with a gasp removing his hands. Harry looked at him with crazed eyes and he immediately started to apologize “Im sorry, i'm sorry you just weren't waking up and I figured you wanted out, im sorry, i know that was personal i shouldn't have-”

“DRACO, It's okay. It's okay. Thank you. For waking me. I didn't know you could do legilimency."

"I had Severus teach me at the beginning of sixth year, and Occlumency of course. I knew once he was in the manor and could be in my mind everyday without me knowing he was there I had to hide. Harry my feelings for you aren't exactly new, Now I can just feel them though and not have twenty different agendas involving you.”

“Oh, he tried to teach me. It didn't end too well but I learned a little bit. I don't care about waking me up Draco, I'm glad you did, I just need you to not think of me any different when you find out what I'm afraid of.”

“The only way the things you're afraid of are going to change is how strong I know and think you are, and I'm only going to think you are stronger Harry.” Draco said while lying down on Harry and wrapping him in his arms. Harry said okay and the both closed their eyes to try to sleep.


	14. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The innuendos later in the chapter are not intentional.

Harry went back to Hogwarts on sunday afternoon after spending all day saturday with Draco. He went to school for the next week and sent Draco any information Harry thought he might need. The next friday he was saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione Promising to spend time with them and their families at Grimmauld, where they decided to have a joint Christmas, on christmas day and after since he was going to the Malfoy house till after they finish activities in the household, then to his parents in Godric, then to Grimmuald for the remainder of break. He planned on writing them letters telling them about Draco and Him hoping they would yell at both of them less if they had time to process it. After he saw them off he started the walk to the Malfoys. He slept with Draco in his room which surprisingly only had a few nightmares between the two of them. During the day they all hung out in the living room reading or Harry showing them how to play muggle games they all enjoyed that. Christmas morning Harry woke to Draco wrapped around him like an octopus like he normally did, and Narcissa knocking at the door.

“Come in Narcissa, It's open.” Harry said sleepily causing Draco to whine and snuggle more into Harry.

“Good morning Harry, Good morning Draco’ ‘-mmmgggg-’ ‘Anyway sleepy head I made pancakes for breakfast if you want Harry, only awake wizards get their breakfast.” Narcissa teased with a smile.

“Wat knd?” Draco said with his head still buried getting two twin responses

“What?”

“What?”

“I said. What kind of pancakes, you morning monsters?” 

“Oh, I don't know, maybe blueberry chocolate chip, but that would require getting out of bed.” Narcissa tried all the plays in the book to get her sleepy son awake.

“I will. Harry carry me downstairs” Draco whisper shouted hoping to get away with it.

“Good try Dragon, you will not have Harry carry you. Now out of bed so we can have breakfast and do presents.”

“Fine we’re going we’re going” Narcissa left downstairs while Harry and Draco threw pajama pants on. Harry ended up giving Draco a piggy back ride downstairs where Harry dropped him on the couch and ate breakfast.

“Alright present time. Here you go Harry. Draco.” Narcissa started giving them both box shaped items. Harry opened his and saw Him and Draco in pictures from Hogwarts before the hospital and some from the Malfoy house on each side of the small box that was lined with red and gold which opened to give you a place to put things. He looked over at Dracos and saw different pictures of them in the same box but with silver and green lining.

“Thank you Narcissa, I love it’ Harry said standing to give her a hug, ‘where did you even get these pictures?”

“Some from Hermione and I took the other ones when you guys weren't paying attention.”

“Thank you mother, these are great here, open your guys’s.” Draco said while handing them theirs. Harry got a bigger box shaped present while Narcissa got a smaller box shaped one, she opened hers to find a set of earrings and a necklace engraved on the back with  _ With love always, your dragon. _

“Aww. Dragon I love it. Thank you very much.” Narcissa said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry opened his to find a set of glass balls in the box. While he was opening it Draco came over to take one out. Harry took the one Draco held out to him and watched as Draco said Sectumsempra and the ball projected a blank smoke screen as well as lighting up Harrys with a faint green glow around it. “Say Sectumsempra” Draco said softly. Harry did even if he said it wearily then Draco’s light up red and a few seconds later Harry face popped up on the smoke screen from Draco's ball while Draco popped up on Harry's ball.

“Wait, are these real-time? Whoa they are. Draco, where did you get these? These are awesome.”

“Well, I kinda made them. Granger helped but we basically took principles from two-way mirrors and combined them with other spells. And now they're programmable for keywords. I programmed ours to be Sectumsempra so that we could put a new meaning to the word. We can change the word if you don't-”

“No Draco. I don't want to change it. I like the idea of the word meaning something else other than you bleeding out on a bathroom floor.”

“Harry. She didn't kn-” Draco started

“I'm sorry, when were you bleeding out on a bathroom Floor Draco MALFOY?!” Narcissa questioned with anger bleeding into her words.

“She didn't know what Sectumsempra meant to us Harry.”

“Oops” Harry said while slowly going to hide behind Draco. Once they explained what happened and convinced Narcissa not to kill Harry, Harry and Draco put the balls into their boxes from Narcissa, and Harry handed them their presents. Narcissa opened hers first and Harry got her a few new books about muggles that Draco didn't know she might enjoy because he only got her what his class list said. Harry went and sat by Draco on the couch and gave him a long rectangular box then wrapped his hands around Draco so he couldn't run. Draco opened the box and saw his old wand that Harry was still using since he broke the elder wand.

“Harry? Why'd you give me the wand you still use it don't you?” Draco questioned eyes firmly locked on the wand without touching it.

“Yeah, but I can go get a new one. Plus the wand may work for me and it may be powerful but it's still yours, it just doesn't feel the same, it doesn't get me. You know what I mean?” Harry said smiling, remembering Dracos words in the room of requirement the first time he tried to get his wand back.

“Yes, You jerk I know what you mean. And I meant it my mother's wand just doesn't get me well, bloody hell some days my new wand still doesn't get me. Thank you Harry. I've missed this wand dearly. I'll have to call the ministry and tell them to regulate this wand as well.” Draco said, finally picking the wand out of the box.

“I already did, I took it the last week before break and had them regulate it, but told them it wouldn't be yours till Christmas.” Harry told him which got him a smile and a kiss. He stayed at the Malfoys for another hour before kissing Draco goodbye and hugging Narcissa and heading to Diagon to pick up a new wand then Godric's Hollow to visit his parents. He stayed with them for an hour then left for Grimmauld place. He spent the rest of the holiday with the weasleys and grangers with minimal yelling and lots of explaining till the kids still in school packed for Hogwarts again when break ended.


	15. Unconditional Love

Draco met with Nydia the day before break ended and he had to return to school. He met with her weekly now instead of multiple times a week so she knew about Harry and sectumsempra and everything else. At first they talked about Harry, and Christmas presents. Draco telling her about the wand and what it meant to both of them. Everything was going fine till she asked a question as far out as the Snitch could go.

“Draco, how do you feel about your father?” She asked seeing him tense up.

“What about him.” Draco questioned back putting his shields up.

“Well, last time we talked you still had a great deal of anger toward him. You are in a better place now, so I think we should see how you feel about him now.”

“I'll still never forgive him for what he's done.”

“That's okay when and if you forgive him it needs to be for yourself not for him. But do you still love him?”

“I think that we’ve done enough today right? I have to get ready to go back to school tomorrow. May I go now?” Draco said effectively shutting down anything about his father.

“You may go, but Draco I want you to think about it for next week. We will be discussing it, I think that's your next big step in healing, one of only the few you have left. Once we get past your father I think we will only need to meet once one month, unless you want to do more.” She said to dracos back as he stopped with his hand on the door knob. He walked out without another word hoping his mother would have something to distract him when he got home so he wouldn't lash out. When he got home she did have something so he avoided it till he went to bed. He sat on his bed with his newest journal staring at the blank page before just doing harsh scribbles then tearing the page outta of the book and throwing it to the ground. Then he sat his book on his nightstand and set for bed then unsuccessfully tried to sleep. By the time he got to school he had snapped at his mother twice. He already saw Chip and scared the hell out of the boy, at least he apologized and told the boy he was having a bad day, had already snapped at his mom and would probably snap at Harry later which made the boy feel better and gave Draco a hug before telling him he would see him later. 

“Draco, there you are. I've been worried I couldn't find you. Are alright I saw Chip and he told me you were mad.” Harry said as soon as he saw Draco.

“Well.. Potter, I cant possibly think of reasons I could be mad, how about that my fathers in jail my mother cant leave the house the miestry is watching my every move some idiot put me in the hospital and youre being youre usual idiotic, self ritghoues, bumbling self. SO WHAT COULD I POSSImmmh” Draco ranted then was cut off by lips crashing into his.

Harry pulled back and saw the anger start to dissipate in Draco eyes, then started to sooth his hair asking “Do you want to go home, go to school, go curse something, or just go lie down in the room of requirement?”

“The last one please” Draco said in a small voice looking down at the ground. Harry put his arm around Draco walking them toward the room then shaking his head at Ron and Hermione who silently asked if they could do anything. They got to the room and lay down completely relaxing knowing no one would find them in there. They laid there for a few hours before Harry asked Draco if he wanted to talk.

Draco said no then started and couldn't make it stop. “My healer Nydia asked me about my father and if I still loved him yesterday and I tried to write it down and I couldn't then I couldn't sleep now I've snapped at my mother, Chip, and you, only the people I care most about in this world. And I don't forgive him and I shouldn't love him but everytime the question comes up I don't have an answer. I should hate him for everything he's done, to mother, to me, to our family. Mother says she still loves him, but she knew him before the war and gets glimpses of the old him. I can't bring myself to hate him, since he's my father, but I don't know if I love him, I know I can't forgive him. What am I supposed to do Harry? What am I supposed to tell her next week when she asks? I can't be a bad son and hate him, but I'll hate it if I admit I love him and there's no in between.”

“Draco, do you know why my mother died for me, why yours lied to the most powerful wizard of all time for you?” Harry questioned gently.

“Yeah they loved us.” Draco answered like it was obvious.

“Yeah, but they didn't just love us Draco, they loved us unconditionally, no matter who we were, what we did they did and will always love us. That's what family does Draco they love unconditionally, that's why you make your own sometimes, and sometimes you love who's there. If you still love your father there's nothing wrong with that it just shows how deeply you love. Don't be mad at yourself. Are you mad at your mother for the fact that she still loves him?”

“No, of course not, that's why theyre married and have a family she’ll always love him.”

“And you're part of that family so you will probably love them both forever even if you don't forgive them for everything. That's okay.” Harry finished for him then kissing him slowly.

They pulled apart and Draco asked “Harry when the bloody hell did you get smart? You still act stupid half the time.”

“I don't know but Hermiones also asked me that. Are you ready for school now or do you wanna stay here?”

“Let's stay here and nap then we can go to the last classes.” Draco decided. They both moved on the couch till they were comfortable then slept for a few hours while Draco caught up on sleep.


	16. True Love

They spent the next 2 months doing school and visiting Hogsmeade every weekend. Draco hung out with Chip and brought him to hang out with the trio every now and again. 1 month after Christmas Draco got his mother's flowers tattooed around his scarred Dark Mark, and Harry told him he would look good with more tattoos. They had a few weeks left in school when Draco went to a muggle hair shop in Britain and dyed his grown out hair with a shadow of green. The day he came to school with it Harry and him missed half their classes making out in the room of requirement. They had two weeks left in school and Harry and Ron were running around trying to finish all their assignments while Draco and Hermione half-heartedly tried to help. Spending their other time in the library, where they were going over potions and side effects of certain ones mixed together.

“If we add a few drops of an anti-wart potion that the store sells for acne then it should get rid of that side effects without causing more problems.” Draco suggested to Hermione before Harry dropped a book in between them and started begging for help.

“Please, guys I need help. I'll do anything please im begging you-”

“Are you? If you were begging me you'd be on your knees.” Draco retorted with a smirk while Hermione giggled both of them knowing Draco already was going to say yes.

“Draco, I'm serious please, I have an hour before my exam and I'm not ready.”

“Sit down.” Draco and Hermione said at the same time. 

They tried to teach Harry everything he needed to know for 55 minutes before Harry looked at the clock. “Hell I have 5 minutes’ Harry said while hurriedly packing his stuff up. ‘Thanks Hermione, you're the best I'll see you later. Thanks baby boy, I'll come by after I'm done. Bye I love you.” He said leaning in to kiss Draco then running out of the library leaving Hermione and Draco stunned and stunning himself when he walked into the classroom and realized what he did. 

Back in the library Hermione and Draco were still staring at where Harry was standing. “Did he? Did he just tell me he loves me?” Draco asked with amazement in his voice.

“Um. Yeah. Yeah he did. Well i'm going to find Neville and Luna because you're not gonna be much help anymore now that you're broken.’ Hermione said while smiling at the shocked boy. ‘Why don't you go wait for Harry outside the classroom so you guys can talk? I'll see you later. Bye Draco.”

“Yeah I'm going to uh do that, Bye Hermione we can finish the potion another time.” Draco said picking up his stuff and slinging his bag over his shoulder finally breaking his trance. Draco sat outside the exam room for an hour and a half waiting for Harry to finish. He came out with Ron who said “Well, as much fun as this seems i'm going to go do anything else. Good luck mate.” While clapping Harry on the back earning a double glare from both the boys.

“Room of requirement?” Harry asked Draco shyly. Who silently stood and nodded his head. Together they walked to the room and entered neither saying anything for a minute till Draco asked,

“Did you mean it?”

Harry sighed heavily before answering “Of course I meant it. I didn't exactly mean to say it but I Do. I love you, and I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. We can just ignore it and I'll keep my mouth shut till you're ready to hear it, and it'll be fine.”

“Harry stop’ Draco said, grabbing Harry's fidgeting hands in his own ‘It's okay. I love you too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” He confirmed smiling leaning in to kiss Harry. They stayed in the room late into the night Harry praising Draco while he made love to him. They spent the next week in bliss waiting till they finished the official last year at hogwarts. McGonagall held a special ceremony for all the eighth years and Narcissa showed up with Jimmy in tow who had been following her for ministry approved trips when she needed to leave the house. They left Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione went with their families while Harry went to the Malfoys. The group decided to take a month to find out what they wanted to do with their lives then all meet up at Grimmauld and talk so they know where each person is. Draco met with Nydia every 2 weeks instead of weekly since Draco still hasn't processed his thoughts about his father, making him slightly unstable at times. Draco, Narcissa, and Harry were eating lunch in the living room when an owl came in. Draco and Narcissa both stared at the letter it dropped making Harry confused.

“What is it? Whose owl was that?” He said looking in between the two.

Narcissa answered in a flat tone with no emotion still staring at the letter “That's a ministry owl, Harry. More specifically that is an Azkaban owl. There are only ten. They intercept and pick up anything going to Azkaban and they are the only ones who bring anything out of Azkaban.”

Harry didn't say anything and just stared at the letter with them. They stared for a few minutes before Draco stood and opened the letter quickly and harshly. He read it silently then said in a deadly voice “He wants us to visit him. So we can talk about things.”


	17. Azkaban

“He wants us to visit! Who does he think he is, he thinks he can destroy our lives then ask us to come give him some company. Come talk about things. Work it out. And how dare he ask you to come visit him. He must know if you are not there you're not allowed to talk to death eaters. After months, months of being there, now it's okay to want to talk! No absolutely not I'm not going and you can't. We should just burn the stupid thing.” Draco Exploded, letter crumpled in his hand.

“Dragon, shhh, calm down, it's okay,’ Narcissa soothed him, bringing him into her arms. ‘My Draco, why don't you go to Nydia's see if she's there and take the letter with you to show her, and once you have decided what's best we’ll work it out from there. Harry and I will wait for you here. Okay?”

“Okay, mother. You’ll stay here? Both of you?” After Draco got nods from both he went to the fireplace and went to Nydias.

“Draco what are you doing here we still have another week are you okay?” Nydia asked worriedly once she saw Draco in the waiting room.

“No. My father sent us a letter asking us to visit. And I need to know what to do.” 

“Right. We’ll talk now. I hope you don't mind me eating my lunch. I was going to the breakroom. So obviously your mother can't go but do you want to see your father?” She questioned while sitting at her desk and opening her lunch. They talked for almost an hour figuring out what was best for Draco and Draco only. Nydias lunch was by far gone when they finally decided that it would be best for Draco to see his father to gather closure but he should pick someone close to him to come with for moral support that his mother would be giving if she could go. So Draco and Harry left on brooms, the only way to enter Azkaban without an escort, that afternoon as well as carrying a letter from Narcissa to give to Lucius. 

When they got to Azkaban they were swarmed by guards asking for their wands and brooms and any other magical items. After they did they walked to a small office with a ministry worker behind the desk.

“Gentleman, Welcome to Azkaban. Mr. Potter I weren't aware that you were to see anyone or that you would bring Mr. Malfoy here, I heard he and his mother we’re reformed.” Said the worker with a slight smile.

“They are, and I don't like what you're insinuating. We are here to visit Lucius Malfoy, I trust there will be no problems with this.” Harry answered with a harsh tone.

“Ah, Of course not. I will have the guards bring him, you can use my office, my apologies we normally don't have people to visit.”

“Thank you, you may leave now we will come out when we are done.” Harry dismissed the worker.

“Mr. Potter I'm sorry I have to insist on having guards in here for you protection, I will have to stay as-”

“There will be no need for that. I said you may leave now and I meant it.” Harry cut him off dismissing him again. This time the worker got the hint and listened to the boy leaving the office while the guards knocked on the door to bring Lucius in. Once the guards and worker left, Draco and his father stared at each other while Harry tried to blend into the office.

“Draco, my boy, you came.” Lucius said with a rusty and amazed voice.

“Hello, father.’ Draco said then stared again. ‘This is from mother she insisted you read it before we talk. I believe that she wanted to come, but i'm the only death eater that she may consort with.” 

“Ah, that was part of her punishment. I'm afraid they didn't tell me what happened during your trials, I only know what I could piece together from your letter.' He said while opening the letter from Narcissa carefully and pulling it out. The boys watched as he read it getting confused when he would pause and look in between them or stare in space for a few seconds. 'Huh, i guess that makes sense. She told me about you two. Harry, I don't know if I still have rights to do this but you will treat my son right or I will find a way out of the prison and to you, are we understood?" He asked not unkindly.

"Um..yeah. Of course I'll treat him right. And it's his choice if you can still do that. I'm just here for moral support since Narcissa couldn't come. I also think she sent me so I could tell her everything Draco wont." Harry said slightly shocked at first and ending with a smile toward Draco, who responded by muttering 'traitor' under his breath.

"Yes you're probably right Harry she would do that. Anyway, Draco I still have this,' Lucius said, pulling Draco's now worn letter from the summer out of his pocket, 'and I know it's been months, I guess I just couldn't figure out how to respond. When I first pledged my loyalty to Voldemort I was a dumb kid who thaught that purebloods were more powerful then anyone, and I was angry because certain people didnt like me. When Voldemort died the first time, I was relieved I didn't have to deal with him anymore. When he came back I knew if I didn't show he would kill you and I thought he couldn't be beaten, he died yet he still came back. I figured if he was going to rule the wizarding world the most I could do was make sure you had a safe place on the ash heap. I didn't have hope Potter would beat him, I didn't believe in the savior, so as long as I could keep our family in good graces with Voldermort you and your mother would be safe. My choice long ago made me lose choices later, I couldn't go back on him . He would have tutored you in front of me to make a point. Everything that's happened in our family was because of my choice, that is not your fault. When I got sent here the first time, I know that you took my place to do what Voldemort wanted and I know that wasn't easy on you and that you failed multiple times, and Severus told me about Sectumsempra. I didnt tell your mother because you were already healed and it would stress her out more. I didn't figure out why the elder wand didn't work for him until after it was all over, Severus did not disarm Dumbledore that night did he?” 

“What do you mean the elder wand didn't work for him?” Draco asked confused on what his father was talking about.

“Draco,’ Harry started to explain both parts of that story ‘Voldemort called your father to find Snape and bring him back to Voldemort. Voldemort thought that the elder wand belonged to Snape and that's why it burned him, but the wand never actually belonged to Snape, the wand changes loyalty when it's won, or the previous owner is killed. Snape killed Dumbledore but you disarmed him that night and Voldemort never won it from you. It was yours till I disarmed you at the Manor, then it was mine. Voldemort killed Snape and assumed the wand belonged to him but it didn't, its loyalty was to me. If Snape did own the wand Voldemort would have won.”

“The task Voldemort gave you was why he failed my boy,’ Lucius said while gently pushing Draco's hair back behind his ear, ‘Because you couldn't kill Dumbledore, Voldemort killed Snape and didn't get the wand.”

“So it's my fault Severus died…” Draco said quietly with tears in his eyes.

“No, It's not. Dumbledore made snape promise to kill him.’ Harry told them ‘He knew what Voldemort asked you to do, and I think he also knew you were too young and good to do it. Snape also made a vow with your mother to carry out the deed if you failed. He chose to protect you Draco, He chose to do what Dumbledore wanted, He knew it would probably get him killed, he was one of those people that love unconditionally. He loved my mother from the first time he met her to his dying breath. It was his and Voldemort's fault no one else's.”

“Okay.’ Draco said, taking a moment of quiet, ‘You know what made me the most angry when you got thrown in here was?’ He questioned looking at Lucius ' It was that I lost my father and I couldn't ask you what to do. I broke Harry's nose on the train because I missed you, and now you've left again, you're back in here, and Azkaban doesn't exactly have visiting hours. I just want my Father back, the one before Hogwarts and before sixth year, the one who loved me and was proud of me.” He ended quietly.

“Draco, look at me’ Lucius said gently pulling Dracos chin up ‘I will always love you. And I'm proud of the man you've become after everything you've gone through. You’re so much stronger than I ever was. Know that, even if you can't forgive me or dont trust me, believe I will always love you.” Lucius pulled Draco into a hug while Draco silently wept, Harry off to the side looking down to give them a resemblance of privacy. 

They stood for some time before Draco Questioned his father. “Father, why did you want us to come today?”

“I wanted to see you. You finished your eighth year by now. If you were going off to some unknown place to live your life I wanted to see you before I wasted away in here.” Lucius explained

“You know…’ Harry hesitantly started ‘You don't have to waste away in here. The ministry is trying to round up all the death eaters, but their failing, Me, Ron, and Hermione, found more in 2 weeks then they have the whole year. You could help them, then when you're not helping them you could be home with Narcissa and Draco. I can get them to approve it. Hermiones already been telling them to find someone in here to help them.”

“Oh. Hermiones the mudblood right?” Lucius asked with curiosity

“FATHER!!!” Draco objected

“She's the most powerful witch of our time, yes.” Harry answered coldly.

“Right. Sorry. Would they be safe? Narcissa and Draco?”

“They can handle themselves perfectly fine and whenever Narcissa leaves the house Jimmys with her.”

“Who is Jimmy?” Lucius asked with hints of jealousy

“Jimmys her ministry worker. He has to follow her when she leaves the house, and she can only leave for essential things.” Draco told him.

“Oh. I think that if they were safe I would very much like to go home. I don't know if I can change my thinking but if Voldemorts really gone I don't have much to fear anymore, I could easily find death eaters.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to the ministry tomorrow and we’ll work something out.” Harry said when the worker from earlier came back and knocked on the door.

“Hello Mr. Potter it's time for dinner. The prisoner must return to his cell now.” The worker informed them then shutting the door again.

“Okay. It sounds like I have somewhere to be. Thank you for coming Draco, tell you mother I love her. Please don't tell her about the ministry till we know if I can come home. And I love you my boy never forget I will always love you.”

“I love you too father.” Draco said hugging his father good-bye. Draco and Harry went back to the Malfoys and told her everything except about the ministry. The next day Harry went to the Ministry and they approved that Lucius was to help them catch Death eaters, and he was to be at the malfoy home or with the ministry at all times. Harry returned to the malfoy house with Lucius in tow making Narcissa drop the pie she was making. Lucius had been helping for 2 weeks when it was time for Harry and Draco to go to Grimmuald for the week. They met Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Seamus decided to open a pyrotechnics store, Dean was apprenticing for Aberforth planning to take over Hogs head once Aberforth retired. Neville was going on to study Herbology, he planned to one day take over at Hogwarts. Hermione was already working her way up to Madam Minister, Ron was going to become an Auror, he already started training, which happened to include death eater hunting with Lucius. Harry told them that he would be joining Ron as an Auror for some time before maybe teaching at Hogwarts, Draco shyly told them about his hopes to become a mind-healer and open his own place without his Family's money. They all had two last weeks together before heading back to their homes.


	18. Epilogue: 10 years later

Draco and Harry got married 4 years after Hogwarts. Draco had gotten the requirements to be a mind-healer and was set to open his own business. Harry and Ron had moved to be head Auror’s. 6 years after Hogwarts they had their first child named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy with Dracos friend Astoria being a surrogate. 7 and a ½ year after they had their second child James Sirius Potter with Ginny being a surrogate. They went with their children to Hogwarts as a new tradition set up by McGonagall where the survivors of the war that could make it got recognized every year before the sorting of the first years. They had moved to a house near the ministry of magic while Lucius and Narcissa stayed in Hogsmeade. Lucius still catching death eaters and Narcissa opening a bake shop for the students. Draco eventually trusted his father again and forgave him for his past mistakes with the thought that Lucius praised Hermione every time he talked to someone. Draco still blew up every now and again and Harry still refused blame and hid important things but they were finally okay. They were finally free.


End file.
